


That's Amore

by Cosmic Stallions (Jackjunkie)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Cosmic%20Stallions
Summary: That's amore for some of our favorite guys.





	That's Amore




End file.
